


to hell and back

by chaoticbora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbora/pseuds/chaoticbora
Summary: It was dark, very dark. And she was afraid of it for the first time in a long life.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	to hell and back

**Author's Note:**

> This is the conclusion for the [purple flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805499) ‘trilogy’. It was so nice to write this story, and it also made me really happy to be able to share it.
> 
> Here’s the second part, [safe sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896303). And one last time, enjoy it!

“No, no, no... Please, Yubin,  _ look at me!_” Yoohyeon was holding the other girl in her arms, the vampire’s eyes closing as her blood dripped down the side of her belly.

“Shit... What happened?” Siyeon asked, entering the room after hearing the gunshot and some men loudly screaming.

When she looked into the room, she saw a bunch of hunters’ bodies huddled close together, and just a little bit away from them, Yoohyeon holding her vampire friend who was completely still.

“I couldn’t sense them, I don’t know what happened to me, Siyeon. I just couldn’t sense they were here-“

“Yooh... Yooh! Calm down!” Siyeon stroked her hair softly, in an attempt to reassure the girl. “We need to get her out of here. She’s still alive.”

—

Handong, Siyeon and Yoohyeon were trying to get Yubin to the witches’ mansion as soon as possible so she could get the proper treatment she needed. They would have enough magic and potions there to take care of the effects of the silver bullet present in the vampire’s body.

Halfway there, they met Minji and Gahyeon, and briefly explained to them what had just happened. Minji was now concerned. Bora was alone and she had no sign of her girlfriend. Gahyeon asked to stay and help the eldest to look for her, but Minji insisted that she should join the girls on the way home. After a lot of hesitation, the girl did what the leader asked her.

Minji ran across the hangar, and when she finally reached the last place, she found a completely static Bora, looking at the end of that dark room.

“Babe, are you okay-“

She lost her words when she approached her and saw what Bora was staring at with wild, but sad eyes.

Minji didn’t think twice before heading directly to the demon who seemed too weak to react to any attack from her.

Lifting up him against the wall, she was ready to do what she couldn’t do the last time they met.

Only until Bora, in a harrowing voice, said, “No, Minji...”

Confused, the purple haired girl turned her head to listen attentively to Bora’s words.

“He’s... he’s my father.”

—

Bora pushed the door to the Council room without moving a single finger. There was rage in her eyes. She knew the people inside that room were just as guilty as the other villains they had faced.

“You knew it! This whole time, while you were sending me and my girls after some failed hunters, you all knew who was waiting for us there!”

Bora was really at her limit, and she wasn’t afraid to show them that.

“Was all of that a fucking lie?”

“To be honest, not everything was a lie,” Lamia spoke, “the hunters were actually serving Asmodeus.”

Bora was in disbelief. They really did know, and they didn’t do  anything to protect their own kind.

“You know... it’s not very hard to convince humans. Not after some promises about power and luxury.” The vampire smiled, as if she was enjoying the situation. “Humans are ambitious.”

She couldn’t believe they were now blaming anyone they could, just so they wouldn’t have to face their own mistakes.

“You’re all a bunch of irresponsible pieces of shit!” Bora yelled at them, “I could have lost them because of  _your_ egocentric thoughts.” 

She paused for a few seconds.

“Or was that part of your plan? A way to punish me and Minji?”

They were all quiet now. Even Lamia’s infamous smile disappeared. The werewolf seemed to feel uncomfortable, and Tituba’s face was almost as if she was feeling bad about agreeing with the vampire’s idea.

“How long have you known that Asmodeus is my father?”

There was a complete silence in the room. The leaders looked at each other, confused and puzzled. Maybe they, in fact, didn’t know about everything.

Bora was now worried, maybe she had said more than she should have.

“Your father?” Tituba asked.

—

Bora was sitting on the couch in the living room at the vampires’ house. Her thoughts absolutely focused on the conversation she had with Asmodeus the night before, up until Minji found them.

_ “You can not be serious,” she said. _

_ “Where do you think your powers came from, my child?” He sounded... gentle, Bora thought. _

_ “My mom was also a witch,” she replied. _

_ “Yes, a weak one. And don’t get me wrong, she was lovely. But your powers are far greater than hers. Your  **real** power, child, it came from me.” _

_ There was a brief silence, Bora seemed to be trying to absorb the information. _

_ She wanted to know more, she wanted to ask so many things. It was ridiculously strange. He was an absolute impure evil. But her mind was just too curious. _

_ “You said she was lovely... Will you tell me more about her?” _

_ “We can have many conversations when you take me back to where I belong.” _

“You’re unbelievable, Bora.” An angry voice hindered her thoughts. “What is he still doing here?” 

It was Yoohyeon.

“He almost killed Yubin, you have the reason to finish him right away!”

“It’s... it’s more complicated than that.” Bora was trying to bring her mind back to reality.

“Why? Does it really matter if he’s your father? What the fuck, Bora. He’s a monster! He’s not your family.  _ We _ are your family!”

She was right. They were her family and everything she needed. But she couldn’t help but think about all the things she could ask him about her mother. He said she was a good woman, and she was never able to meet her. She died when Bora was only 8 months old, and she never knew the real story behind it. Was that thought so wrong? She just wanted to know more about her own mother.

“I just... I need time to think.” 

“Time to think?” Yoohyeon looked skeptical, a sarcastic laugh coming out of her mouth as she concluded, “Honestly, this is all your fault.”

The silver haired girl left the room after saying that. But those words, they hurt like never before. She was supposed to take care of them, not hurt their feelings like this. And suddenly, Bora began to question all of her life choices.

Seeing her girlfriend with her head down, and after hearing everything Yoohyeon had said, Minji decided to approach her to at least try to cheer her up somehow.

She sat next to her, resting her hand on Bora’s thigh.

“You know she’s just too stressed, right?” the vampire said calmly.

Bora didn’t answer, but the purple haired woman was used to it. Sometimes they didn’t need words, Minji just wanted to show her she was there.

“What can I do for you?” Minji asked.

“I knew it,” Bora said, “I knew we shouldn’t be doing this.”

She was crying now, her words sharp and hopeless.

“Fuck, Yoohyeon was right. It is all my fault.”

“What? No, babe, it’s not,” Minji stated, her hands trying to touch Bora’s cheeks carefully. “There was no way we could predict that.”

“Handong is literally a mind reader, Minji,” Bora replied, slowly pushing Minji’s hands away and getting up. “But I was so sure that I had everything under control that now _your_ kid is hurt. Don’t you hate me for that, Minji? Don’t you hate us right now?” 

She slowly breathed before concluding.

“Maybe it was all a mistake.”

Minji raised her chin, looking at Bora directly.

Bora wasn’t thinking clearly. She was just too scared, and feeling too much guilt. She couldn’t keep her mouth shut. And she knew she was being aggressive towards the only person there trying to help her. But she just couldn’t do it right now.

“Are you really doing this?” Minji sounded broken, her eyes now becoming a sea of painful feelings. “Don’t you dare give up on us this time, Bora. I can’t do this again.”

Minji couldn’t help but cry too. She thought of the fifteen years they had been apart, of the things she went through while realizing that she would never have Bora with her again. She wouldn’t be able to live that one more time. That was her personal hell. 

They were both a mess now. Bora didn’t say much, but down in the depths of her heart, Minji already felt like they were falling apart again.

“I need to be alone now,” Bora said firmly.

It wasn’t fair, Bora knew it. But her heart was already broken enough. Why did everything always have to be so difficult? 

Minji looked at her one more time, as untouchable as a star, then she left the living room.

—

It was the second time that Bora left the Council room that day. After they found out she was Asmodeus’ daughter, they concluded she was the only one capable of banishing the Great Demon for good.

Bora was hesitant. Just until they gave her only two choices: to banish him immediately in a spell that he wouldn’t be able to return, or to resign the position of the coven’s leader.

As expected, she didn’t think twice.

Asmodeus was still in the vampires’ basement. Even though he wasn’t strong enough now to get away, they were keeping an eye on him all day.

Bora knocked twice and it was Siyeon who answered.

“How’s Yubin?” 

“She’s getting better, hopefully.” Siyeon had a gentle voice now, not the unbothered one Bora was used to. “Come in.”

Nodding in response, Bora thanked the younger girl. 

As she was walking into the room that they were keeping Asmodeus chained up, she could hear a voice, a cold voice.  _ Her  _ voice.

“We couldn’t get much from him.” Bora turned to where the voice came from. “My vampires tried their best, but... He said he would only speak to you.”

“I could imagine. But I actually came to pick him up.”

Minji was deadly beautiful, as usual. Her hair in a ponytail, and of course, she was wearing a long black dress. But her eyes, they were not as bright as they used to be. Her eyes looked like how they were the first time they heard from the Council that they couldn’t be together.

“Thank you for keeping him here by the way, I don’t have a space like that in our house.”

“Please, Bora. You don’t have to act like I don’t know that place even better than you do.” It was weird, Minji didn’t sound angry nor anything like it. She just sounded... tired. “We don’t have to pretend we’re strangers,” she concluded.

Bora didn’t know what to say. Minji was like a special torment, and her head was already too messy now. She had to take care of her duties first.

“I have to go.” 

And that was all she said before starting down the basement stairs.

Minji watched her with eyes full of pleading. She could definitely tell that Bora was sad. And worried, and going through a hard time. She couldn’t blame her, though. And she would love to be by her side now, even if the only thing she could do was hold her hands.

As she was passing through the living room, ready to leave with Asmodeus still chained up, Minji decided to ask, “Can I help with anything?”

Bora looked back. They had suffered a lot for each another, she thought.

“I put all of you at enough risk. This is my battle to face now.”

Minji just nodded, her eyes half pain, half pride, as she watched Bora closed the door behind her.

—

Bora was waiting at the house where she had her last party before going on a journey in hell. She decided to cast a spell on Asmodeus even before they left the vampires’ mansion so he couldn’t say anything that would make her question the choice she made. It was tempting, she couldn’t lie. But she had more special things in her current life than knowing more about her past.

It would be an exhausting night, she knew. But it would be worth it. After all, sometimes it was worth giving up on special things that were already gone to live new ones with those who were still there waiting for her. At least, that was what she was trying to convince herself of. And wherever her mother was, Bora knew she would be proud of her.

“Thanks for coming, Lilith,” said Bora, hearing the demon’s footsteps behind her.

“You’ve helped me before, it’s just fair enough to return the favor.” There was empathy in her voice. “Especially when it comes to my favorite ex stepdaughter.”

“Are you kidding me? I was, for real, the only one who didn’t know about it? Why didn’t you tell me that  _ before _ I killed my own father?”

“First of all, he cannot exactly die. And in my defense, you wouldn’t help me if I had told you. You’re only doing this now because you have to.”

“You have a point,” Bora agreed.

Lilith was the only one who would know how to help Bora in the spell that would trap Asmodeus in the void for good. And to be honest, despite the many ups and downs between them, the mother of all demons was the only one Bora truly trusted to do that with her. They had a strange bond, but it was always useful for both sides.

“The ‘666’ in the pentacle still makes me laugh,” Bora commented.

“Why? ‘333’ fits you better,  _half demon girl_?” 

Lilith was an interesting creature, Bora thought. If people were able to see her ‘nice’ side, they would understand she was just a woman who wanted to live a life the way she desired. But well, if you didn’t obey the men’s words they would automatically see you as a demon anyway. The difference was that she had cool powers to use against those idiots who tried to hurt her. 

“What about  _ my _ daughter?” Lilith smirked.

_ And here we go again.  _

“Will you ever give up on bringing Minji to all of our conversations?” she asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

“You can’t blame me for wanting the best for her,” Lilith immediately replied.

“Oh, now you’re telling me I’m the best?”

Bora laughed. The laugh followed by a shy smile. She didn’t know if she was the best for Minji, and Lilith was definitely not the best person to judge someone’s character, but despite always pretending she didn’t like the demon’s jokes, it was good to hear that.

The woman with black hair gave Bora one last gentle smile.

“So... shall we start?”

—

And it was another lonely night. 

It had been four days since she, along with Lilith, had banished Asmodeus to the most feared place, the empty hole. She completed the Council’s plan, and in that same night, she got some good news from Yubin and an apology from Yoohyeon, who seemed to really regret the way she had spoken to her.

The younger girl ended the conversation by saying she loved her, and that no one had ever cared and protected her in the way that Bora did. Gahyeon and Handong were there too, both making Yoohyeon’s words their own. And that was comforting. After all, loving those girls was everything Bora was trying to do this whole time.

But the witch’s heart didn’t seem satisfied.

It was dark, very dark. And she was afraid of it for the first time in a long life. Not afraid of the darkness itself. But afraid of what the darkness could do even with the purest souls.

The darkness had taken away from her so many precious things. It had taken away the peace, the comfort, the genuine happiness, and especially... The darkness had taken away her  _ heart_.

She couldn’t sleep. The agony didn’t leave her. The memories... They were there haunting her again. She couldn’t let go of the thoughts about that fascinating vampire who stole every bit of her soul. 

Bora laughed at the thought of the first time they kissed. It was  definitely not the most romantic first kiss. They were both drunk, Bora a little more than Minji. But Bora wanted to remember that so bad that the next day she decided to cast a memory spell on herself so she could keep that moment.

She also thought about one of those nights. Minji feeding on her. The sensation of the vampire’s fangs touching the skin of her collarbone initially, sharp teeth scratching all the way, until they gradually pierced the green vein in her sensitive neck. Her eyes watered with pain and pleasure. Bora could feel the poison now. The thrill of remembering the strength and tenderness the vampire had in lifting her up and gently lying her on the bed without even moving her mouth away. It felt like the most perfect sin.

That night was the same night they became leaders. And that specific thought made her heart ache. She was the first person Minji fed off when she became a vampire. She was the first person Minji saw when she opened her eyes again. And she was the one to celebrate their special next step into great things. 

_ Soulmates. _

Minji said that word before. They were probably just making fun of some random thing they said at the same time. But now, Bora thought about that word in an absolutely different way. 

Thoughts. Thoughts. And more thoughts.

Bora couldn’t let such good memories go. She just couldn’t let  _ her _ go. She had done this before and she never felt so miserable in her entire life. She could not allow all of this to happen again. 

—

She didn’t even change her clothes. She just went on as she was. Only with her courage and her sincere love.

Bora couldn’t explain precisely the way she felt about Minji. She simply knew it was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt. 

_ “You know when you walk into a room and you feel comfortable there?”  _ she said to Handong once. _“This is how I feel about her. It’s like I belong to that room.”_

Lost in her thoughts again, she blinked twice when suddenly someone opened the door.

It was  her.

The look in both of their eyes was passionate, as it had always been. Their eyes. Fire and ice. Life and death. Both could say everything and nothing at the same time.

Minji looked stunning. And mysterious. A brutal dream that Bora didn’t want to wake up from.

“What are you doing here-“

“Marry me, Kim Minji,” she asked, interrupting the other woman and surprising her.

Bora was shivering now. It was cold indeed. But she was sure that the cold wasn’t the real reason.

“I don’t even know how witches and vampires do this, like... officially,” she paused and then started again. “To be honest, I don’t even know how people do this in general, but... Let me be your wife.”

Minji felt her chest implode. She thought she was dreaming. There was no way it could be real. She spent many nights wondering what it would be like when she proposed to Bora, because she was sure she would be the one doing it. And now, the love of her life was right in front of her, eyes shining brighter than diamonds, asking her to be the person to share her entire immortal life with. It was just too good to be true. 

“I know I was the dumbest bitch in the world and I probably don’t even deserve you, but  _ please_, just say something. I’m pretty much dying here.”

Minji was unable to say a single word. Nothing was coming out of her mouth now. She never felt so much happiness as she was feeling at that exact moment. She just wanted to cover Bora in her arms and never let go of her. 

So she did.

And between hugs and kisses, she was finally able to answer her question. Not a simple ‘yes’. No. They were not like that. But something Bora loved to hear from her every day before they fell asleep.

_ I’ll be forever yours_ , she whispered.

And out loud, in a husky voice, almost as if she was holding back the tears, the purple haired woman concluded, “I love you, stupid little bird.”

“I love you, Minji. I love you to hell and back.”


End file.
